Gendo the Pimp
by gunman
Summary: Gendo gets drunk and orders Rei to seduce Shinji


_**GENDO THE PIMP**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or any of the characters.

Within the large dark office of the Supreme Commander of NERV, a meeting was taking place. Though it was not a normal one.

"Do you understand your orders Rei?" Gendo Ikari asked the blue-haired girl.

"I do, commander." the red-eyed albino replied.

"Then go, carry them out."

"At once." she said, then turned to quickly walk out.

Fuyutsuki's eyebrow knitted. Was it his imagination, or did Rei seem a little anxious to start this new assignment that the commander had given her.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Ikari?" the sub-commander asked.

"Absolutely! It will further test Rei's loyalty to me, and it will put Shinji more under my control!"

Gendo suddenly pulled out a half-drank bottle of Captain Morgan from his desk.

"Are you drinking that stuff again?"

"That I am!" he cried happily.

"That can't be healthy."

"Hey! The world's going to end soon, might as well live it up!"

Fuyutsuki sweatdropped as the 'most feared man on the planet' took out a large cowboy hat with a yellow feather in it, put it on, and grinned.

"Come on an take a ride with a pimp!" he said, sing-songingly.

"Do I have to?"

"YES, FUYUTSUKI YOU DO!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Unit-01, cello player, venerable servant to two beautiful women, clinically depressed 14-year old, and savior of the world, heard a ring at his door.

"Wonder who that could be?" he asked himself. "Probably Toji and Kensuke wanting to see if Misato is home. Or it could be Hikari coming to see Asuka. It's never anyone for me."

Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door and found his blue-haired crush standing before him. He smiled.

"I have been sent by the commander, with specific orders for you."

Shinji's bright smile turned to a disappointed one. "Oh. My father sent you."

"He did."

Shinji was beside himself. On the one hand he liked the fact that Rei herself was here, standing in his doorway. He had had a crush on the girl ever since he had first met her. On the other, he disliked the fact that she was here on his fathers orders.

"And what are my orders now?" he asked, unenthusiastic.

"You misunderstand. The orders are mine to follow. You are the assignment."

Shinji didn't know which he liked less: the ominous way she said that, or the fact that his father now regarded him as an 'assignment'.

Not that it surprised him.

"You're not here to kill me, are you Reii?" he asked, half-joking, half-concerned.

"I am not." she said calmly, wondering where that had come from.

"That's good. Well, come on in then." he said standing aside to let her into the apartment.

"Thank you, Ikari-kun." she said as she stepped into the apartment, carefully removing her shoes.

"So, what are your orders Rei?" Shinji asked calmly, closing the door and sealing his fate, as she said eight words that nearly gave him a heart attack.

"I am here to have sex with you."

At this, Shinji naturally freaked!

"WHAT!"

Rei advanced herself on Shinji, pinning him up against the wall.

"Do not resist, Ikari-kun. I will make this most pleasurable for you." she said, trying to kiss him.

"Rei, you shouldn't be doing this. Especially On Orders From My Father!" he exclaimed as he tried to push her away.

"I would have volunteered for this assignment."

"Huh?"

_I thought that would get him_. Rei thought as she pressed her lips against Shinji's jaw-dropped mouth. She took the initiative and thrust her tongue into his open mouth, causing the stunned boy to waver on the line between consciousness and unconsciousness as pleasure took hold.

Rei knew there was a manual for this machine, and kissing was chapter one.

Somehow Shinji gained enough strength to push Rei away and bolted for his room.

Rei reacted with greater speed and leaped after him, tackling him around his legs and bringing him to the ground.

"Rei, let me go!" Shinji shouted as he tried to claw his way to his room.

"I will not! I am going to have sex with you if is the last thing I do!" she replied, keeping a firm grip on his squirming legs.

"Got...to...get...away!"

"Resistance is futile, Ikari-kun."

It was at about this time that the apartment owner suddenly returned home.

"What's going on here?" Misato Katsuragi asked as she entered the apartment and saw the pair on the floor, Rei's arms wrapped around a squirming Shinji's legs.

"MISATO! HELP! REI'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" the boy cried out.

Now that didn't register too well.

"What? Is that true, Rei?"

"I am under orders from Commander Ikari to have sex with Pilot Ikari." Rei said simply as she continued to hold on.

Misato blinked. "Really." A long pause. "Well, good luck. At least one of us is getting some."

"MISATO!"

"Oh, Shinji, stop whining. I haven't gotten any for a while and I'm frustrated as hell! And besides this will do you a world of good." she rummaged around in the grocery bag for something. "Here." she said tossing a package at them.

Shinji and Rei looked at it, both blinking in shock. Shinji blushed.

"Condoms? You went out and bought a package of condoms?"

"Yup, yup." she smiled.

Shinji sweatdropped. "Are you expecting company?"

"SHINJI!"

"Well, whatever would you need them for? You couldn't have expected THIS!" he argued.

"I got them just in case. You do live with two beautiful women Shinji and I do keep a lot of beer around here. And I got earplugs, for the consideration of the third person who lives here. Having fun you two!" she smiled as she walked off.

"Misato you can't do this!" Shinji cried out again.

"Shinji, the orders came from the commander. I can't go against them." she teased with a wink.

Shinji sweatdropped again.

"Oh, yeah. Some guardian. I'd have been better off with my father." he mumbled. But that thought only reminded of who had put him in this particular situation.

Once Misato had gone, the pair continued to wrestle with each other, until Rei found herself on top of Shinji, straddling his stomach as she pinned his wrists with her hands.

"Rei, you should stop this!" he cried, trying to struggle out of her tight grip. _She's amazingly strong_.

"I cannot, Ikari-kun. My orders are very explicit." she gazed down at him, his face only inches from her own.

_I'll say_. "Rei, of all the times for you not to follow my fathers orders, this is one of those times."

"Why? You do not like the idea of having sex with me?"

"It's not that Rei, it's just that to blindly follow such an order without question makes you a whore."

(Ouch, was that too much?)

Rei froze. Shinji's heart suddenly dropped into his feet as he realized what he had said.

"Rei...I...I'm sorry..."

She slowly released his wrists and sat up on his lap. She looked away, a tear starting to form in the eyes of her emotionless face.

_He thinks I am a whore for blindly following the commander's orders without question. Such a thing to be said, especially from him. But...how can he know that I...that I want..._

"Rei, please. I'm sorry I said that. I really am."

"I know you did not mean it Ikari-kun. And I am sorry for forcing myself upon you like this. I...I was only following orders..."

Rei suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei? Rei look at me." Shinji's voice said.

Rei slowly turned to face Shinji as the boy spoke.

"Rei, I have to know, Rei, why are you doing this?"

"Because...I was...ordered to..."

"No. That's not what I meant."

Rei looked at him strangely.

"You said earlier that you would have volunteered for this assignment. Is that true?"

_But that was a diversion. It is not important_. "I...do not understand."

_Here's hoping I can get out of this and not hurt Rei in the process._ He mentally sighed as he spoke. "If you're doing this cause you were ordered to, without a will of your own, then it's just mechanical. And that's a complete waste of both our time."

Rei looked at Shinji as if urging him to go on.

"Rei, I don't want you to do this because you were ordered to. I want you to do this because you want to do this."

She showed no emotion, but looked at him curious. "Want? You want me to want this? Why?"

His mood softened. "I like you Rei, a lot. And I don't want you to do something just because you were ordered to."

_He likes me? Why do I feel warm when he says that?_

"Rei, look at me, please." he said, staring into her eyes. "Please tell me, Rei. Are you doing this because you want to, or because you were told to? Because if you're just following orders, then I have to refuse you. But if you tell me, right now, that you want to do this, because you have real feelings for me, then I'll believe you. But, I have to know Rei, that you're more than just the obedient doll that Asuka says you are."

Rei was conflicted. On the one hand she was under orders to have sex with Shinji, and on the other she liked him. A lot. He was the only one who was truly kind to her, and the thought of being one with him brought warm feelings to her heart. A warmth she had never felt, but liked nonetheless. Other orders she had followed without question, but this one, she wanted to follow through.

"You...would believe me?" she asked him softly.

He gave her a lite smile and nod. "Yes, Rei, I would."

_I have my orders to follow, yet...I find I would willingly follow these orders. Why do I feel this way? Why do I want...no, my wants do not apply. I have been ordered to have sex with Shinji-kun, and I will do just that. I want this boy, but I have my orders. Perhaps I can accomplish both. Shinji-kun, please forgive me._

Rei started crying as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed softly. "I...am not...a doll."

Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad."

The pair held each other for several minutes, wrapped in each others arms, Rei sitting comfortably in his lap. She enjoyed the warmth and security that Shinji offered, never wanting to leave.

However...

"I...want to make...love to you...Shinji-kun." she said, as she suddenly loosened her hug and moved back to look into his eyes. "And I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Shinji felt a headache coming on. He tried another tactic. "But Rei...we're too young for this."

However, Rei would not be deterred. "Please Shinji-kun. I want to make love to you, but if the commander finds out that I did not follow his orders, there may be...consequences."

Shinji considered that. Sure he knew his father didn't like to be disobeyed, even though his orders didn't make any logical sense and were heartless and cruel. But would he actually punish Rei for not doing this? Rei, his favorite? Which didn't really make sense why she was here now. However, Shinji knew that he couldn't allow Rei to be punished. He cared for her too much to take the chance.

"Alright, Rei. Just, let me get something." he said as he released her and stood up.

At first Rei was ready to tackle him again, as she thought he was running away from her, until she saw him pick up the box of condoms Misato had given them.

He took Rei's hand into his own and lead her towards his bedroom.

And so a night of hot, raunchy sex followed.

((Use your imagination cause I'm not giving you details. I'd get kicked out of this sight))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning was only an hour away as Shinji and Rei were lying in bed, both awake and covered by a single blanket.

"Rei, I think we need to talk." Shinji said, sitting up in bed.

Rei had heard about this. Usually when a person initiated these conversations with that sentence, after making love, the results were not good.

"You do not like having sex with me?" Rei asked as she took sat up.

"Of course I like having sex with you! Who wouldn't? But, Rei, are you comfortable with having sex so early in your life?"

"I enjoyed it." she said, giving him the same smile she gave him during the 5th Angel attack.

Shinji sweatdropped. "Well that's good to know. But, Rei," he said, taking her hands in his. "What I mean is..." he stared into her eyes. "Did it mean as much to you as it did to me?"

Rei looked a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Rei, I like having sex with a beautiful girl like you. But..."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she smiled wider as she gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

He blushed. "Rei, I'm being serious. I care about you, I...I like you. But...I don't think of this as a one-night thing. I...I want to be with you Rei."

"As in, boyfriend and girlfriend? Relationships? Love?"

"Yes."

Rei snuggled herself against his body.

"I am yours Shinji-kun. Nothing can change that now. Nothing." she said softly as Shinji wrapped his arms around her pale shoulders.

_Having sex with Shinji-kun is fantastic. He's so generous, and gentle, and so careful. As if I were made of glass. I look forward to our next interlude. I hope the commander doesn't order me to stop anytime soon. _

However, Rei had little worry of that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you alright, Asuka?" Misato asked as the German redhead as she emerged from her own room.

"No. I kept hearing the weirdest things last night." she mumbled as she sat down across from the older woman.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked as she popped open another beer.

"Well, now don't you tease me on this, but it sounded like Wondergirl, and she kept shouting, 'We Are One, We Are One', all night. Does that sound strange or what?" she said, cheek leaning against her hand as her elbow rested on the table.

Misato just looked over to Shinji's door and failed to suppress a grin.

"And where the hell is Shinji? He's supposed to be making my breakfast!"

_Should I tell her? I really shouldn't. But I will_. "Well, Asuka, its like this..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei starts having sex with Shinji regularly, using Gendo as an effective excuse. This is much to Asuka's irritation and Misato's amusement.

Rei genuinely liked Shinji and likes having sex with him, but used Gendo as an excuse to keep having sex with Shinji, which she found irritated the Second Child, and that amused her. And it kept Gendo unawares as long as she was following his, drunken, orders.

However, their regular sexual activity pushed her to the point she craves him constantly. She even convinces Shinji to have sex with her at school, in the janitors closet. Shinji can't believe how much of a nymphomaniac Rei has become, not that he minds having sex with the girl. One week after the pair start having sex, Shinji, in a moment of heated passion, tells the blue-haired girl he loves her. Rei can find no words to truly express her happiness at hearing him say that.

"I love you too, Shinji-kun. I love you too." she simply says as she hugs him tightly.

Two weeks later, word reaches everyone that Gendo Ikari is dead, having been killed in a car crash with a blood alcohol level of .15 (Impaired balance and movement. Clearly drunk)

Shinji and Rei continue on in their relationship, which has blossomed into more than just sex. With Gendo gone, officially Rei's orders were never lifted, not that either teen really cares at this point.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I probably could have made this a straight Rei-follows-orders-without-any-thought kind of story, but I couldn't resist giving her a more human personality.

I tried to keep Shinji the same depressed, wimpy, timid boy he was in the series, but I couldn't help giving him something of an interest in Rei. More so than he normally had.

Asuka didn't get a lot of play, but then again this is a Shinji/Rei story.

I made Misato the comic relief, and upped her teasing a bit. As well as her apathetic nature.

And I made Rei a little more sneaky, as she wants to have sex with Shinji, but uses the commander as an excuse to keep everyone off her back as she does.

And I know I made the last part kind of like a summery, but it seemed better that way. At least to me.

And I know that despite the title Gendo didn't get a lot of time, this was mostly a Shinji/Rei story.

I don't really like Gendo, I mean who does, so I couldn't help but make him a loon and then kill him at the end of the story. (I doubt I'll get flamed for that)

Please Read and Review...


End file.
